7 Minutos No Paraiso?
by Suki-chin
Summary: Mais uma tentativa de sair com Lily, e dessa vez James conseguiu! Mas, infelizmente, nem tudo saiu como planejado... J/L J/S
1. Capitulo 1 O Pedido

Um grupo de grifinorianos conversam animadamente em uma ponta da extensa mesa. Entre eles, o garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados e óculos sobre os olhos castanhos encarava, de longe, uma ruiva.

-- Caramba, ele ta bem? - o garoto virou para encarar o amigo - Nunca vi James tão quieto...

-- Realmente... - o loirinho deu um tapa nas costas do colega - Ei? James?

-- Eu to bem sim, só to pensando!

-- Nossa! Então você pensa!? - riu Sirius

- - Haha... -James se levantou, indo na direção da garota que observava a pouco tempo.

-- La vai ele de novo...

-- Evans... eu tenho uma proposta para você!

A menina o olhou com certa impaciência.

-- James! Eu ja disse que não vou sair com...

-- Não é isso! -

Surpresa. -Não?

-- Não!

-- _Não?_

-- NÃO!

-- Ta... então o que é?

Ele olhou pra cima, pensando em uma resposta.

-- Ok, eu ia pedir pra você sair comigo...

-- Sabia...

-- Mas é diferente!

"La vamos nós de novo..."

-- Diga, Potter...

Alice e Marlene os olhavam atentamente.

-- Aqui não! Não com... com _elas _- ele apontou

-- Ei! A gente tem nome! - Marlene protestou

-- Por que não? - os dois jovens ignoraram a garota.

-- Porque... porque... porque não, ué!

-- Ta, ta, ta bom Potter...

Ele puxou Lilyan pela mão por uns poucos metros, estando longe dos dois grupos.

-- Se você sair comigo dessa vez, nunca mais falo com você!

-- ...

-- É verdade!

Olhar desconfiado.

-- Palavra de escoteiro! - ele levantou a mão direita

-- Você nem sabe o que é um escoteiro.

-- E dai?

-- Ok... ok

-- Ah, sabia que você não... MEU DEUS, VOCÊ ACEITOU?? - o grito chamou a atenção de varios olhares e sussurros

-- Fala mais baixo!!

-- Ah... desculpa...

-- Hunf... quando e que horas?

-- Amanhã, às 3. Só que não é exatamente um encontro... é um... hã... jogo.

-- Jogo??

-- Ja ouviu falar de "7 minutos no Paraiso"?

-- AH NÃO, POTTER!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**1ª **fic dos Marotos -

Espero que gostem, deixem review PLISS T.T

Sera q James consegue convencer Lily? Quem sabe...

Nhai, q horror x.x

Bem, até o proximo capitulo o/


	2. Capitulo 2 O Encontro

O grifinório olhou o relógio e depois em volta, certificou-se de que ninguém passa, e retirou a capa de invisibilidade antes de entrar no armário. Ah, QUANTA alegria... quais eram os desejos que ele finalmente realizaria naquele armário ? Uma grande parte deles, sem duvidas.

O garoto pegou um dos baldes, o usando como cadeira e ficou alguns minutos esperando pela amada, sonhando com um romance além daquele jogo... falando nisso, como ela tinha aceitado mesmo? Bem, não importa...

A porta se abriu e alguém entrou rapidamente. Apenas a luz do luar entrava no corredor - eram 3 horas da manhã -, portanto, ele só pode perceber que ela trajava um conjunto e trazia os cabelos presos.

-- Li...

-- Shiu - a menina pôs o dedo indicador na frente da boca dele, o pedindo para ficar quieto, o qual James obedeceu. Em seguida, se beijaram longamente. Realmente, ela estava louca por ele. Mas ela poderia ter escovado os dentes melhor.

O local estava escura demais para poderem olhar direito um ao outro.

Lilyan apertou-lhe a bunda, e apesar de estranhar, James gostou. E muito. Abraçou-a, apertando o corpo dela sobre o seu... Sabe, ele nunca havia reparado que Lilyan tinha tão pouco peito.

Acariciou os cabelos dela, os desamarrando... isso é, se tivesse encontrado a "chuquinha"... onde estava a maldita chuquinha??

Deixou pra la, e desamarrou a própia gravata - não, ainda não trocara de roupa, e, aparentemente, ela também não -, logo desabotou a blusa de Lilyan. Oh, sempre sonhava com isso. E sempre levava um tapa, até em pensamentos, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Então Lilyan _realmente_ não tinha peito. Qual sutiã ela usava pra causar aquela impressão?

E... alguém abriu a porta, e os dois se separaram imediatamente.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Quem foi que os descobriu?

Ficou curtinho, né? Bem, eu não sei fazer cenas 'romanticas' direito , então ficou assim..

Espero que gostem -

E espero que se divirtam com o terceiro e ultimo capitulo...

Se é que alguem esta lendo o-o

Deixem Reviews, please .


	3. Capitulo 3 Descobertos

A ruiva olhou em volta.

"Respira, Lily, respira... droga, como Potter conseguiu me convencer?"

Lily estava parada na frente do armario. Simplismente não conseguia abrir aquela porta. Olhou em volta de novo... e de novo... James devia estar quebrando algo la dentro, pois havia uma boa quantidade de sons vindo do local.

Finalmente, juntou coragem e abriu bruscamente a porta. E ela não estava pronta para ver uma cena daquelas... ah, não mesmo!

Os dois morenos se separaram, sem olhar um para o outro ou para a garota, talvez com medo de uma senhora bronca. Daquelas que não só duram dias, como tambem uns pontinhos a menos. Só depois de alguns segundos longos, James levantou a cabeça e olhou para Lily.

-- _Lily?_

A menina não respondeu, sem saber se corria para o banheiro ou tirava uma da cara deles, rindo feito louca

O rapaz ainda não tinha coragem de ver quem era equela pessoas com qual acabara de dar uns amassos.

Minutos... tic,tac,tic,tac

Finalmente, Lilyan e James olharam para a pessoa - que tambem estava provavelmente traumatizada, logico. Cabelos negros , jeito maroto e levemente desleixado.

Exatamente, Black.

Agora, tinham certeza que deviam correr ao banheiro.

_Algum tempo depois_

James estava deitado na cama, que ficava perto da de Sirius, e isso o incomodava. Incomodaria qualquer um, depois de tal situação.

Mas havia aprendido uma importante lição... "Deixe as brincadeiras dos Trouxas para os Trouxas"... parecia uma ideia tão boa...

-- Sabe, Pontas, até que você beija bem...

-- EIM??  
-- NADA!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fim o.o'

Espero que tenham gostado :3

Isso foi... estranho x3

Obrigada pela atenção dos que leram o/

E obrigada tbm pelos reviews


End file.
